


BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!

by Ghost0



Series: The Boys Go To War [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: Hey, you know that one lightning guy? The one with red and gold lightning surrounding him, the guy who injured Homelander in the very beginning and took care of that psychic Vought was using to try and cover their tracks? Well, it's time we just have a short chapter having him explain who he is and what has been going on behind the scenes.I mean, he is the reason why Superman has yet to appear.
Series: The Boys Go To War [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920046
Kudos: 12





	BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!

"Sorry that I’ve been out of it for a while! That’s what happened when you throw yourself into a project. You get so focused on what kind of progress your making, double checking to see if it’s unfolding as predicted, and you tune out everything around you. I’m not sure if calling it a project is completely accurate, but it’s the closest equivalent that I can think of. 

"But I think I’m getting a little ahead of myself here. OK, let’s start from the beginning.

"I was an orphan, raised by the state in the Twin Cities. Got a decent enough education I suppose. Some math classes were better than others, science was all right I guess. But there was no doubt that history was my favorite. Something about learning all the big epic things, and even picking up on some smaller surreal things, just came easy for me. One of my favorite things to read up on was when we were looking at World War 2 and the Justice Society entered the lecture. I guess they served as your predecessors. But that wasn’t the only subject I enjoyed, English was decent and classes that dealt with philosophy and a little psychology always had interesting moments. Too bad not a whole lot of it ended up being utilized when I had to go out and get a job of my own.

"Ended up getting this administration job with a county government. Didn’t end up doing a whole lot on a day to day basis. But every once in a while I would get dragged into a project and I would dedicate any spare time I could to getting it done quickly. I mainly had online friends, so it wasn’t like I was missing out on going out to a bar for trivia night. It was those moments of projects and intense focus that pleased my bosses and had them thinking I was doing an excellent job, even though most of the time I really wasn’t doing much.

"I guess life might be more interesting if we had superheroes of our own. But thinking about it now, it might be better in the long run. Our police are far from perfect, believe me! But after looking up how much is spent in Gotham to repair collateral damage done by Joker or Bane or someone like them, it makes us seem more financially secure. But despite that, I still enjoyed hearing the latest bit of superhero news, looking up any rare interview that can be found where maybe Flash would take a moment to say hi or the like. I wouldn’t say I was obsessed or anything. I had ones I like more than others, but I ultimately had respect for all of them. Even more so following what happened.

"Some big cosmic storm or flare or whatever came to Earth and suddenly I went super Saiyan. I just felt pain and a surge of energy radiating throughout my body. Next thing I knew, I was in what looked like New York City. Some people were running away from me, I was looking around and I saw…him. I think the first and only thing I said to him was ‘no soul’ or something like that. It seems crazy, but when I looked at him I saw…nothing inside him. I was still a little disoriented so I put my hand out and then a blast came from my hand. Scared, I went away and I found this place.

"I don’t think this is really a part of any universe. Just a little room that I have been squatting in. At least, it’s in the form of a room. I’m sure someone like you would have experience with alternate realities and pocket dimensions, so there might be a more official term. But once I got here, I tried thinking about my job, my apartment and trying to figure out a way back. But that’s when I discovered another power that I apparently have. Being able to look to anything in the past and see what truly happened. That’s how I found out who my parents were!

"It's kinda like Romeo & Juliet. Except for rich European families, think lords of Order and lords of Chaos. Yep, Pa was a strict rules fellow and Ma was a cool biker chick that was just too tempting. I guess some sort of deal was made when it was found out and they had to abandon me. I probably should be back home trying to figure that shit out. On the bright side, I GUESS that explains why I have all this power now. Cosmic energy hit me and triggered something I had inside me. Well, there’s my origin.

"My first thought was I have to go back. But I figured I would check out the Earth I was just on to make sure no one else was lost like I am. When I did…I saw everything. All the secrets, the manipulation…and I got angry. Angry at these so called ‘heroes’ and what they do. What they get away with! These aren’t heroes…they’re villains, plain and simple. I can criticize Batman’s methods or have a laugh at how silly Green Arrow looks alongside someone like Wonder Woman or even Black Lightning. But at least they were actual heroes trying to do the right thing! These guys are crooked, twisted, corrupted at their very core. 

"At least, that’s what I first thought. Once I decided that I needed to punish this world, I looked back to our Earth and saw who got hit by the same cosmic energy. I had a little control on who got placed where and when. But once there, I didn’t influence them to do anything. All their actions where their own. Well, all right, I will admit to one other thing that I did. Kililng that one psychic that Vought was using to blow up heads. I’ll admit that I had to fight back the urge to vomit afterwards, and that I lost control. But I’ll take responsibility. Haven’t done it again. But let’s focus! The good ones teamed up with the only people you could argue are actual heroes. OK, they aren’t exactly role models…heh, just thought of an N.W.A. song. Sorry, back on point. Like I said, not exactly pinnacles of heroism, but they were the only ones who were trying to do something. Meanwhile the bad ones, like Luthor and Joker, where controlling and allying themselves with these caped assholes.

"As I watched your friends team up with the others, I paid attention to that one blonde girl. Starlight I think they call her. I also paid close attention when they brought back that Maeve girl to their secret lair. I thought they were crazy to let the enemy in like that. But I heard her talk…and I realized something. Part of the reason why so many of these caped individuals are awful people are tied to him. That first guy I ran into, that I ended up blasting right in the chest. So, I turned my attention to Luthor to see just what exactly his plan was. I mean, I know what he thought Luthor’s plan was, but I think you know more than anyone that he has plans within plans. And honestly, it seemed like it would work. Wasn’t fully expecting him to give the final task to that Butcher guy, but I can’t say I was surprised. Everything I could get from his past seemed to support him going through with this kind of operation, even if it is with our own brand of assholes.

“And…yea, I think that covers it. Oh, my name! It’s Cody.” He still wore the same blue buttoned shirt he was wearing when he got hit by the flare going into work. He had jeans on but no shoes. “Sorry, ever since cosmic punched my brain has been a little scattered.”

The room was completely white. With the exception of the black lines and borders of what looked like walls, the chair he was sitting on, even the table where he had put down some water and a half eaten bagel. Sitting a few feet in front of Cody was his guest, standing and trapped in a light blue container. It was see through, so they could see each other. 

“Well, Cody…I understand what must be going through your mind.” The man in the container said. “I know what’s it like to suddenly be hit with these abilities that you never knew you had. It must be overwhelming. I even get why you feel that way about this planet. But this isn’t the way to do things. Especially not if it involves killing- “

“It’s the only way!” Cody stood up. He held out his hand to his right, showing the wall that acted as a window into the Earth where everything was unfolding. “You have seen everything I have seen! This world needs order, but it first must experience chaos and face the truth. Again, sorry to keep you in here. I never thought the first time I would be meeting you I would be holding you like this. But you have to understand…this Earth will never be able to hold him. Never be safe from him…unless he bleeds.”

“There is always another way.” His guest insisted. “That is something that I believe. I know it’s difficult to see that, especially with everything you must have pulled up. There is a lot of horror on this Earth, but from that perspective it’s no different from our own. You have to learn to see the good and hold onto it.”

“It’s different back home.” Cody walked a few feet towards the wall, showing Batman and his team fighting the two teams of Supes in front of the White House. Stormfront getting up and heading straight back into Congress, taking on Cyborg. Harley leading the RVs through the capital towards the chaos to get back Becca and Ryan. “Back home, the people who serve as those beacons of light aren’t faking it. The only way to find any light here is to kill the darkness at the source. Which is him.” Waving one hand, he showed Joker and Butcher breaking into the Oval Office, using the gas to weaken Homelander. Crossing his arms, he watched and waited. But then Thawne decided to take it upon himself to try and motivate their new partner. It backfired though, and Billy wasted his only bullet.

“What the fuck?! Sorry!” Cody waved one hand towards his guest, knowing that he probably isn’t a fan of that kind of language. But he was starting to freak out. “What just happened? He should of – everything that has happened proved that Billy was a man possessed. A man who wouldn’t rest until the man responsible for the ruin of his life would pay. So why didn’t he take the shot?”

“Perhaps you have been looking at it from the wrong perspective.” Cody turned towards his guest. “Yes, he has been hunting him for years. He had the one goal. But it got complicated.”

“Of course…Becca.” Cody said out loud.

“Knowing she was alive changed the very nature of his mission. Even started to alter what he wanted at the end of the day.”

“But…that still doesn’t explain why he killed Thawne when he threatened the child. It isn’t his.”

“But he is hers.” His guest clarified. “That’s enough. Even for someone like Billy to look past the part of him that reminded him of this Homelander. His hate is great, building for nearly a decade. But I have seen love and compassion win out time and time again. That’s what makes heroes the way they are supposed to be.”

Cody stared at the window. He contemplated what was said. Could that actually be why this unexpected action occurred? But he couldn’t stay focused for long. He saw that Homelander’s body stopped shaking from pain. He turned back around and approached the container that restrained his guest. “Look, I’m sorry I have been holding you here for so long! I was so focused on making sure everything played out as it should be! But if I keep doing that, a good kid is going to die!”

“Don’t worry about what you have done. Just tell me what you want to do NOW.” Looking back at the wall, seeing Homelander starting to rise. Turning back, he placed his hands on the blue container. Gold and red lightning, magical energy of order and chaos, and broke it into shards, which quickly disappeared. Wrapping him in that same lightning, his guest disappeared. Looking back at the wall, he changed it to see where he ended up. He hadn’t quite controlled on the where part of his teleportation skills just yet. Thankfully, he was over the capital. He flew across and down, racing past buildings and people as fast as he could. He saw him approach the heart of the capital, the side of the White House. He burst through the wall of the building and raced to get inside the Oval Office just in time. The room where it seemed like Homelander might finally kill the family that had been causing him such pain for so long.


End file.
